Engineer
The Engineer is a very important player for any team. From laying tank mines, to repairing a damaged vehicle or MAX, to resupplying allies with ammo, the Engineer has many roles that other classes are incapable of doing. Engineers are particularly useful to the 382nd, and it is their duty to make sure that their beloved Galaxies are in mint condition. Weapons Engineers have access to SMGs, Carbines, Battle Rifles and Shotguns. All 3 SMGs (the SMG -46 Armistice, PDW-16 Hailstorm and NS-7 PDW) all do a decent job at close range, but not as good as a shotgun would, and they don't offer the versatility of a carbine at longer ranges. If the focus is on long range, then Battle Rifles are an options. The Carbines come in 2 flavors - those that deal good damage at close range with fast fire rates, but have substantial recoil at longer ranges, and those that fire slower but are more controllable. The LC2 Lynx is probably the carbine of choice for those Engineers who like to get in close and personal with the enemies. For those that like to stay back and hide with a good vantage point and pick off enemies from a distance, the very stable T5 AMC is an excellent choice. Another Carbine worth a special mention is the TRAC 5-S with its option to add an underbarrel attachments - either grenade, shotgun or smoke grenade (the smoke grenade and NV scope offer interesting tactical possibilities. For those who really enjoy charging in and causing carnage, a shotgun should be your weapon of choice. The fully automatic, fast firing AS16 Nighthawk is perhaps the easiest to get to grips with - forgiving misses with quick follow up shots. The Semi-Automatics are next - the TS4 Haymaker (higher capacity) and FA1 Barrage (faster reload) - slightly more damage than the Nighthawk, but a small delay between shots. Lastly we have the heavy hitting Pump Action shotties - the TAS-16 Blackjack and TRS-12 Uppercut. Their increased pellet count does massive damage, but a miss can be costly due to the slower fire rate. The TR have access to the AMR-66 Battle Rifle. It outperforms carbines at longer ranges, however it suffers a low damage per shot considering that it is semi-automatic. Class Certifications Despite all of their abilities, the Repair tool is the most important thing for an Engineer, and thus it should be a priority to upgrade, especially for full-time Engineers. Another important upgrade for an Engineer is Flak Armor, as vehicles tend to attract explosives (C4s, AT Mines, AV Grenades), and occasionally explode themselves, making Flak armor far more effective to the Engineer. Two other things worth unlocking are Anti-Personnel Explosives (Claymores) and Anti-Tank Mines. Claymores are highly useful in preparing a base for enemy attacks, and especially should be placed near control points of a facility as well as other choke points such as doorways. The Anti-Tank Mines are also needed to prepare for the enemy to arrive, and should be placed in vehicle choke points. For a full-time Engineer, it may be worth upgrading their Ammunition Package. Sticky Grenades are arguably the least important upgrade, due to the limited effectiveness, however some Engineers consider them useful. Recommended Loadout